Find Yourself
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Casey,Lily and Theo have no idea what's comming. What is it? Who might experience different feelings? And will the rangers ever be the same? Rated T for Violence and Tennage Angst, Tennage etc.   More Rangers are comming up so look out for updates.
1. My chair

Find Yourself

The five fingers of poison, and Camille appear before Dai Shi. "You will put your plan into action Camille fail me and you will know pain" Camille bowed "Yes Dai Shi" then left with the five fingers of poison. Dai Shi chuckles darkly as they leave.

Opening starts…

Power rangers, Jungle Fury!

Opening ends…

Elsewhere….

Casey was watching television on RJ's chair. While Theo was reading a book, and Lily was dancing. "Come on rangers, time for work…." RJ stopped when he found Casey sitting in his chair. RJ started to walk to Casey slowly; Lily was the first to notice "Case…" Casey still looking at the television not able to notice RJ "What is it Lil this better be…. Whoa!" RJ kicked the chair, which made Casey soar through the air to the mat. RJ finally got his chair back and sat down. Casey looked over at Lily, she gave him the, I told you look. RJ turned his chair to look at the rangers, "Work Now!". Theo went directly downstairs to get orders; Lily helped Casey up and followed Theo.

(Sorry guys I changed my mind about the plot of the story, read on to find out what happens next)


	2. Time Ship

Chapter 2

Wes and Eric the silver guardians are on the look out for danger. Suddenly they notice a wormhole in the sky. They both looked at each other Wes had a happy expression but Eric just gave him a whatever face. Then they took off for the beach.

Moments Later…

As they arrive at the beach they found the time ship just about to land. Wes ran towards it when it landed. He started waving "Hey guys!" he called out to his friends. They called out to him as well "Wes!" they all exchanged hugs. Circuit was flying around them cheering.

Hours Later

"Ready?" Wes asked the others "Ready!" they called out in reply. Wes opened the package "Here goes nothing, Ah! Its hot!" Wes exclaimed while holding his hot pizza. "Well dig in!" they all soon took a slice from the pizza. They were having a party, but for how long would it last?


	3. Why?

Chapter 3

Rinshi was attacking the rangers; there were at least twenty of them. Lily was outnumbered seven to one; sooner or later she was kicked high into the air. She landed hard, hard enough to make her demorph on her own. But before Rinshi could attack Lily again Casey slashed them with his Shark Sabers. When he turned around to look at her he realized that she was demorphed, so when Rinshi fired at them he thrust himself before her to take the blasts. The blasts made Casey slowly go down, Lily was in utter shock when he took the blasts for her. She knew that Casey was her friend, but she didn't know that he would risk his life for her. Theo released his animal spirit to finish off the Rinshi.

Back at the Loft

Lily slowly, carefully laid Casey on his hammock. "Lights out team" RJ ordered as he left for bed. Theo followed his order and left. But Lily stayed by Casey's side for a little while before retreating to her bed.


	4. Packed

Chapter 4

Jungle Karma Pizza has a group of unusual new customers. It only took a couple of minutes for the whole place to be packed. Pizzas were flying over the place, even Theo, couldn't keep up.

First Table…

This group was wearing matching jackets with colored strips on them. "Ronny, why are we here again?" Mack questioned. Ronny gave him a smirk "Mack, I heard that this place is where the best pizza is in California" Mack gave her a sigh, "One cheese Pizza for two" Theo said while handing them the pizza. Ronny grinned she was obviously excited, "You better be right" Mack retorted.

Second Table…

"Madison hope you like it" Nick said handing her a slice of pizza, She chewed and smiled in delight. "Go on Nick Try it" he did and then smiled in delight it was good.

The other tables seem to enjoy the pizzas but when RJ had his break, guess who had to take over. After Theo returned from one table he saw that some of the customers looked like they were ready to throw up. So he ran to the back "Lil, why don't I cook okay?" Lily put her head down, "Fine".

(Sorry guys I didn't want to spend writing that much dialogue)


	5. Packed 2

Chapter 5

Luckily for the employees off Jungle Karma Pizza a.k.a. Lily, Theo, RJ, Fran, and a down for the count Casey. That after some the so-called customers were done they volunteered to help.

Back at the Kitchen…

Dough was thrown into the air, but wasn't caught in time making a big puff cloud. Conner closed his eyes, because his face has been blasted "Kira!" Kira only smirked "Sorry" Theo came in and looked disgusted "I thought Casey and Lily were bad enough"

The cooking pan door opened and Fran's head popped out of it "One cheese pizza" then she closed the door. RJ coughed "Conner, release your negative energy from the kitchen ok?" Conner looked at RJ "Are you kidding me?"

The dinning area…

"Anyone want cookies?" Jen called out, Sooner or later almost everyone grabbed a cookie. Wes looked at each of them with a No don't face. But too late, they begin to have the same reaction with Lily's pizzas.


	6. Packed 3

Chapter 6

After the lunch rush

They decided to invite the others upstairs. Wes, Trip, and most of the other guys were enjoying RJ's televisions. They were screaming and hollering with excitement. The girls were mostly doing girl stuff you know chatting, doing hair, and stuff.

Casey was playing cards with Mack, Nick, Conner and Leo. They all had great fun with one another. You can hear almost all of them laughing or giggling. RJ was doing Yoga, and meditating. He tried his best to ignore most of the sounds that kept him form concentrating.

(Sorry for the short chapter guys I'm making the chapters 5-9 into one big chapter so keep reading)


	7. Revealed

Chapter 7

What RJ didn't notice was that Trip, and Dustin was sneaking up on him. RJ had use the swoop technique on them as soon as they were about to pour water into him. Everyone laughed at the sight of a soaking Trip and Dustin.

When Casey was walking over to check on them he slipped so to avoid getting seriously hurt he morphed to be protected by his ranger suit. Everyone looked downstairs to find the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. They looked back at Lily, Theo, and RJ. Then they all said "YOU GUYS ARE POWER RANGERS…" in unison. Lily and Theo were frozen in place but they weren't done "Too!" to their surprise the others were rangers too!

(Good Job Casey, sorry again guys I hope you understand that I'm writing smaller chapters to make one big chapter)


	8. Battle of The bands

Chapter 8

Now they was even more chatter before, till Kira had an idea. "Hey guys why don't we have a battle of the bands?" Everyone looked at her "What?" all said in unison. Kira explained it; sooner or later they were setting up a stage.

Minutes later…

Kira grabbed the microphone "First up, Time Force!"

Wes and the other Time force rangers got up and got ready, Wes was singing.

Time Force! Time Force! Power Rangers!

Goes on….

Time Force! Time Force! Power Rangers! Go!

They had a medium size applause…

Kira returned to the stage "Next stop, us!"

Kira, grabbed her guitar, Conner, took the microphone…

Power Rangers Roar!

There's a light in the distance, see them coming closer!

Goes on…

Power Rangers Dino thunder

They got an equal applause as the Time Force Rangers

"Next stop Mystic Force"

Nick and Madison got ready on stage

Here come the Power Rangers!

Goes on…

Mystic Force Yeah!

Sadly they got a lower applause


	9. Ranger up!

Chapter 9

"Jungle Fury Wins!" Kira announced, everyone cheered for the Jungle Fury rangers.

Soon after the contest

The girls went to a separate room with Lily, while the guys spare.

Casey was sparring Connor, "Wonder why they left?" Casey asked while throwing a punch at Connor, in which he dodged "I don't know maybe to talk about girl stuff ya know" Casey slowly nodded "Ya…"

With the Girls

They were all in a circle, "Ok spill who do you like?" Lily made a questioning face "What?" was all she could say. Tori looked at her "You know, Theo or Casey?" Lily was shocked that she had to choose between Casey and Theo. "Well um…." Theo has been her best friend for a long time but Casey had saved her from being fired at by the Rinshi.

With the Guys

Conner used his super speed to take down Casey, "Hey that was unfair!" Connor only smirked. The other guys let out an "Ouch!" He held out his hand, Casey grabbed it and got pulled up.

With the girls

Lily was still thinking, "Well I…" she was cut off by the alarms, she let out a sigh then left upstairs followed by the girls.

They all were upstairs and ready to go. "Lets go!" Casey exclaimed, "Right!" Everyone said in unison. Casey and Theo grabbed their vines but before they got to the hole, the other guys already morphed and jumped in "That's cheating!" Casey exclaimed again.

Most of the girls were out leaving Tori and Lily. Tori looked at Lily "Better make a move, before he's gone" she said as she left with the others followed by Lily.

(The girl scenes is not from experience but from watching TV okay guys)


	10. Battle against Dai Shi

Chapter 10

Dai Shi was already morphed when the rangers got there. But he wasn't alone, the five fingers off poison were beside him and there were at least a thousand of robots. Dai Shi chuckled darkly "It doesn't matter how many rangers there are destroy them all!" he ordered. He morphed into his lion armor, and then went after the rangers.

The vast army or robots outnumbered the rangers. Trip and Lucas where easily taken down by Stingerela. She did her dance, Trip and Lucas looked at each other "What is she doing?" Till boom! They were on the ground crushed by Stingerela they even demorphed.

(Sorry guys this will also be a big chapter, 10-18 k guys)


End file.
